In commercial and industrial constructions, horizontally running pipe systems are most commonly supported using a series of U-shaped pipe supporting members, such as clevis hangers, affixed to the ceiling or to any other overhead surface, and disposed at variable distances.
The pipe conduits often convey material at a temperature substantially higher or lower from the ambient temperature. In such cases, the pipe conduits usually require thermal insulation in order to prevent changes in the temperature of the conveyed material, due to heat transfer occurring at the pipe surface. Thermal insulation is also very effective in preventing the formation of condensation at the surface of the pipe in the case where the conveyed fluid material is colder than the ambient temperature, thereby avoiding premature rusting of the components of the pipe supporting system as well as water drops falling to the ground in the case of constructions where pipe systems are visible, e.g. warehouses, underground parking lots, or the like.
In the above-mentioned configuration, the pipe or the thermal insulation envelope covering the pipe usually rests directly on the U-shaped metal strips of the supporting members, which creates several problems, mostly caused by the sharp edges of the U-shaped metal strips and their relatively narrow width.
Firstly, when a thermal insulation envelope covers a pipe, traditional U-shaped pipe supporting members tend to crush the insulation layer at the support points. This is mostly due to the usual fragility of commonly used pipe insulation material and to the pressure being applied over a narrow contact surface between a support and the insulated pipe. This crushing of the insulation material causes a decrease in the thickness of the insulation layer of the pipe, negatively impacting on the overall insulation of the pipe. Furthermore, friction and vibration, which always occur at the support points, further degrade the insulation and can lead to rupture in the insulation envelope which further reduces the insulation of the pipe system. The reduction in insulation is often exacerbated by the conductive heat transfer between the pipe and the holder, since both components are often made of heat conductive material.
In addition, subsequent installation or replacement of thermal insulation over a length of pipe often proves to be a long and arduous job for workers attending to these tasks. The common method for installing an insulated pipe usually involves two steps. In the first step, a technician secures the U-shaped supporting members to the overhead surface and inserts the section of pipes in the supporting members. In the second step, an insulation technician covers the pipes with an insulation layer. This insulation layer is typically cut lengthwise. In this last step, the supporting members cause difficulties as they prevent the sliding of the insulation layer on the pipes at the contact points.
Hence, in light of the aforementioned, there is a need for an insulation compression reduction assembly, which by virtue of its design and components, would be able to overcome or at least minimize some of the above-discussed prior art concerns.